


Special

by apprepuff



Series: Antistein Week [2]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Soft Anti, you can pry my fluffy smitten boys out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprepuff/pseuds/apprepuff
Summary: Marvin helps Anti confess to Henrik.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention, but a lot of these stories are old. One Day A Year was actually my most recent one, I’ve just been posting them in mix-matched order. That’s why this might be a little bad, although I edited it while posting. Thank you for reading, enjoy the story!

“Come on dude, you’ve got this!” Marvin assured the glitch sitting next to him. “Don’t be scared! The worst thing that can happen is that he’ll say no, it’s not like he’ll hate you.”

 

The two egos were sitting in Anti’s room, Marvin trying to hype up Anti to talk to Henrik about his feelings. The demon had been very confused about his views on the doctor lately.

 

He described it as getting clumsy around the doctor, instinctually looking in the direction of his voice, and getting anxious whenever they made eye contact. He said that it wasn’t fear, but it felt awkward, and the glitch had reluctantly admitted that he had been enjoying Henrik’s company a bit more recently. Marvin had diagnosed that as a crush, and Anti had not been happy to realize that he was right.

 

Anti dug his nails into his hair, feeling the sharp points dig into his scalp and wincing. He wanted to do this, but at the same time didn’t…? He growled to himself. Emotions were fucking confusing, and a total hassle.

 

“Marvin, I kidnapped the fucker for nine months because I wanted to fuck someone up for no reason, he flinches when he hears me come in the room or talk, he already hates me. There is no way that he’s going to be nice about it.”

 

Marvin crossed his arms and looked frustrated. “Henrik is a nice man, Anti. Sure, a bit sarcastic, a bit unpredictable and a bit depressed, maybe even mean sometimes, but he’s got a good heart and he cares about all of us more than he shows, even you! I know what I’m doing, dude, I wouldn’t encourage you so much if this was a bad idea!”

 

“Yes you would.” Anti mumbled flatly.

 

The magician inhaled sharply, knowing that he was right, but tried to save face anyway.

 

“Okay, you’ve got me there, but pleeeeaaaaase? Just try and tell him? For me? For your best buddy Marvin?”

 

Anti looked up and saw that Marvin had his hands clasped together in a begging gesture, puppy eyes showing through his mask’s eyeholes. Anti shielded his eyes. God damn it! Nobody could deny him anything when he gave them that look.

 

“Fine, Marv, Jesus Christ, just quit making that face at me!” Anti spat at the magician.

 

Marvin flashed him a bright smile. “Yay! Go get em, tiger!”

 

Marvin tugged Anti off of his bed by the arm, startling the glitch as he sparked like a fork in a toaster. His arm lost form for a second, and he fell forward on his face.

 

Marvin chuckled a bit, and Anti stuck up his now-restored arm to flip Marvin off. “Stop laughing and help me up, asshole,” he growled, muffled by the grey shag carpet.

 

Marvin complied and tugged him to his feet. “Henrik should be getting home from work any second now. If you’re lucky, he won’t be too exhausted to listen to to you,” the magician commented with a chuckle. Anti rolled his eyes, then toyed with his shirt collar a bit, hoping that the doctor would listen to him.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear — the sounds of the keys in the front door coming from the living room signified Henrik’s return home from the hospital — after all, nobody else tended to leave the house at this time.

 

Anti took a deep breath, as Marvin gently and silently egged him on with excited gestures, walked down the hall, and stepped into the living room, right as Henrik shut the door behind him. The doctor turned to go to his room — looking tired, but not exhausted — and noticed Anti standing in between the couch and the doorway to the hall.

 

“Oh, Anti,” the German ego greeted. “Hello, mein friend.”

 

After a few seconds of silence from Anti, Henrik’s eyebrows furrowed. “You look upset…” he mumbled.

 

The glitch shifted uncomfortably. “Just got some things on my mind, don’t sweat it. Uhh... how was your day at work?” he deflected.

 

Henrik shrugged with a half-hearted smile. “It vas alright, no losses today. But I’m more concerned vith you at zhe moment. You’re acting strange.”

 

Fuck, he had him cornered. Anti took a breath in and signalled for the doctor to approach him, remembering Marvin’s words of encouragement.

 

The taller ego curiously complied, throwing his jacket, scarf and hat onto the armchair across the room as he walked over to his glitching, currently-awkward roommate.

 

As soon as he was close enough, Anti hesitantly but quickly extended his hand and took hold of the sleeve of the blue sweater Henrik had on underneath his white doctor’s coat, pulling the taller man closer to him. His roommate looked rather confused, and a little concerned.

 

“Uh… Anti? Is.. somezhing wrong?” the doctor asked, puzzled. Anti noted how while he was confused, he didn’t push him away, which gave him a boost of confidence. That boost quickly vanished as he met Henrik’s eyes — a lovely shade of blue, swirling with confusion, and his face slightly red from the cold weather outside. Anti quickly turned his head away and looked to the side, tightening his grip on the doctor’s turtleneck.

 

Beginning to catch on that Anti didn’t want to say what he needed to, Henrik smiled a bit. “You seem nervous. You can tell or ask me vhatever you need, I von’t judge you. Probably,” he added with a small laugh, seeing a tiny smile tug at the edges of Anti’s lips. It was soon to disappear, as Anti let go of the doctor’s sweater and instead practically crushed him in a nervous hug. Why was this so hard?! He never got awkward until this “feelings” bullshit started!

 

“Anti..?? You’re not vone for hugs. Or.. touching in general. Is everyzhing okay?” asked the taller man, with genuine concern lacing his words. He rested his hands on the slopes of Anti’s shoulders, hoping to be of some comfort to his distressed roommate.

 

“Listen, what I need to say is really hard, so you gotta stay with me on this one,” Anti mumbled.

 

Henrik nodded. “I vill.”

 

The glitch took a deep breath and finally managed to choke out what he needed to say, and what Marvin had prepared him for for the longest time.

 

“I.. think I’m in love with you, and that thought scares the fuck out of me.”

 

He felt Henrik tense up, his grip on Anti’s shoulders tightening slightly, so he kept his head down, refusing to look him in the eye.

 

“Jesus, that was hard to say.. fuck feelings, fuck this bullshit..” Anti mumbled just loud enough for the doctor to hear.

 

All was silent for what was only about five seconds, but what felt like an eternity to Anti. What alarmed the glitch and caused him to tense up, was how wildly Henrik’s heart was beating. With his enhanced demon senses and the silence of the room, he could hear it rather clearly.

 

Within moments, he felt Henrik’s arms move from his shoulders to crush him in a hug. Anti let out a squeak of surprise as one hand eventually left his back to tilt his chin up to look the good doctor in the eye.

 

The expression in his eyes was unreadable — too many signals going off to portray a specific feeling — but the look on his face was one of pure relief and cheer, something that was very unlike Henrik, and the sight of such a bright smile on his face startled Anti, causing his face to flush red.

 

“Anti, Jesus Christ, do you even know how happy hearing you say zhat just made me?” he told the glitch.

 

Anti found himself at a loss for words. Happy? He wasn’t angry, or awkward? “Uh…” was all he could respond with.

 

Henrik laughed slightly and put a hand to his forehead. His face was quickly flushing scarlet, much like Anti’s. “Jesus, I’ve been vaiting so long to hear zhose words from you. Jackie kept telling me to talk to you about it, but I was too covardly…”

 

Anti cracked a smile of disbelief. “Marvin’s been egging me on for ages to come clean to you,” he remarked quietly.

 

Henrik laughed again, casting a playful glare in the direction of the hall. “Zhose mozherfuckers, zhey knew zhe whole time, didn’t zhey!”

 

The glitch hugged Henrik closer to him, still in shock. “So.. you don’t hate me? After all I did to you, just out of spite?” he asked. He laughed a little and added, “Are you okay, dude? Do you need a therapist?”

 

Henrik smiled down at him. “Hate you? Anti, it’s zhe absolute opposite. You’ve made so much progress, shown zhat you have a soft side, and even zhough you’re still aggressive, it’s charming instead of scary. And I’m so proud of you for zhat. Zhe past is zhe past~”

 

Anti didn’t even have time to respond before the ecstatic doctor tilted his head up again and kissed him gently. The glitch’s eyes shot wide open, then closed gently. He could taste the coffee on the doctor’s breath — why the hell was he drinking coffee at this time of night?? — and the warmth of his lips against his own sent a whole new shockwave of emotions surging through every inch of his body.

 

Anti felt like he was a machine being activated for the first time — energy coursing through every part of him, causing him to spark and glitch like an overheated robot. He didn’t fear this feeling, though — it felt amazing.

 

What felt like it lasted hours was really only just mere seconds — as quickly as Henrik had kissed him, he pulled away, smiling widely down at the blushing, awkward mess that was Anti.

 

“God damn it…” the doctor chuckled. “I love you, you dipshit. I don’t know how you never noticed.”

 

Anti tried to frown, but too many happy emotions raced through his head to even let him do that. Instead, he smiled awkwardly, putting one hand to his cheek to try and mask his blushing.

 

“It takes a very special kind of idiot to pull off what you just did and walk away alive, Henry,” he told the smiling man before him, as he reached up to kiss the doctor on the cheek.

 

“And you’re the most special goddamn idiot I know. I love you too, you fucker.”


End file.
